Camuflaje
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: "Y todo el colegio sabe que son unos idiotas. Pero no son remedados idiotas por iniciar peleas todos los días, ni mucho menos por esconder todo lo que ocurre entre ellos, no, para nada. Son unos imbéciles porque Rose y Scorpius creen que ese es su camuflaje, y que nadie imagina lo mucho que necesitan de ese "camuflaje" para empezar el día."


– Eres un remendado imbécil. –Le gritaba Rose con los brazos cruzados.

– Y tú una bruja de cuarta. –Respondía el rubio.

– Cabeza de chorlito.

– Cerebro de maní.

– ¡Serpiente venenosa!

– ¡Águila piojosa!

– ¡Eres un idiota, Scorpius!

– ¡Y tú una terca, Rose!

Todos los días era así. Todos, sin excepción, se reunían a las afueras del Gran Comedor a gritarse antes del desayuno. Era como un ejercicio para despertar; no podían empezar bien un día sin gritarle unos cuantos insultos al otro. A veces sus respectivos amigos hacían apuestas la noche anterior, para ver quién tardaba más en lanzar el primer insulto.

Pero esos dos eran amigos, se podría decir.

Porque eran los encargados de pintarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al otro. Mientras más intensa hubiese sido la pelea con la prima de su mejor amigo, más feliz y bromista estaba Scorpius durante el día. Rose, por otra parte, si no discutía con su némesis pasaba todo el día apagada como una vela sin fuego. No era capaz de regañar a nadie ni lanzar un buen hechizo.

Claro, cuando no se venían en la mañana era porque algo muy grave tenía que haber pasado. Algo como que uno de los dos se había quedado dormido -cosa casi imposible si hablas de Rose Weasley, la prefecta perfecta, o del correcto y encantador Scorpius Malfoy-, o si la pelea del día anterior había dejado castigado a alguno con limpiar el castillo matutinamente con Flich, cosa aún menos posible. No, lo más común era que el chico había sufrido un accidente en algún partido de Quidditch.

Y, en ese caso, Albus arrastraba a su prima hasta la enfermería. Porque Alice se lo pedía, para no tener a su amiga como un fantasma en pena todo el día. Y Albus nunca le decía que no a Alice, nunca. Aunque como siempre, claro, empezaban a discutir.

– ¿Qué clase de idiota se cae de la escoba así? –Le picaba Rose.

– El mismo idiota al que vienes a ver. –Scorp lanzaba un beso con una sonrisa burlona y era suficiente. –¿Nunca has considerado que me lastimo sólo para verte aquí?

Rose alzaba una ceja.

– ¿Eres capaz de ser tan imbécil, de verdad, Malfoy?

– La imbécil eres tú, que te lo tragas, Weasley. – Carcajeaba él, mientras la pelirroja le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

Ellos eran así. Se divertían juntos, peleando. Según sus versiones, se odiaban a muerte. Rose no entendía cómo un chico tan agradable como Albus tenía de mejor amigo al idiota de Malfoy y él, en cambio, sostenía que Rose era adoptaba porque toda su familia parecía ser muy mona, toda excepto ella.

Pero, si en algo estaban de acuerdo, era en que ambos creían que todo lo que pasaba entre ellos dos pasaba inadvertido para los demás. Pobres crédulos. Creían que nadie se había dado cuenta de que todas las peleas terminaban de la misma manera.

– ¡Joder, Malfoy! –Gritaba Rose, dando una patada en el suelo. – Es la última vez que me dices algo así.

Scorpius se encogía de hombros tranquilamente.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto, pelirroja? –Se burlaba.

Entonces ella sacaba la varita que siempre tenía a mano y sonreía triunfante. Siempre la misma sonrisa, cada día. Él lanzaba una carcajada y le recordaba que no podía usar magia contra él, que la suspenderían.

Y caía en la cuenta de que era verdad, pero no se daba por vencida. Se miraban atentamente a los ojos unos segundos y, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, Rose estaba a menos de un metro con el puño levantado hasta el estómago del chico. Lo golpeaba, claro, pero no le provocaba ningún rasguño. Y el rubio, con un brazo, la tomaba por la cintura mientras la muchacha pataleaba por soltarse. Al final, Scorpius la dejaba en mesa de Ravenclaw, junto a Alice y sonreía de lado, demostrándole a la chica que había ganado.

Para terminar la rutina, Rose le daba un último golpe en el estómago, ésta vez con más fuerza y Scorpius le miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras luchaba por no soltar una sonrisa. Ella tomaba un panecillo y sonreía, lista para su día, mientras que él se alejaba con Albus hasta su mesa con una sonrisa ladeada.

Y todo el colegio sabe que son unos idiotas, mientras que Rose piensa que Malfoy es un cabeza hueca petulante y Scorpius jura que Weasley es la persona más terca y orgullosa del mundo. Pero no son remedados idiotas por iniciar peleas todos los días, ni mucho menos por esconder todo lo que ocurre entre ellos, no, para nada. Son unos imbéciles porque Rose y Scorpius creen que ese es su camuflaje, y que nadie imagina lo mucho que necesitan de ese "camuflaje" para empezar el día.


End file.
